bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Tahu
The Adventures of Tahu is a comedy written by Tahu Nuva: Toa of Silver. It is his first comedy and details an alternate dimension of the world of BIONICLE where Mata-Nui is dead and Helryx is the evil ruler of the Matoran Universe. Planning Stages Inspired by other writers in the forum (especially Voltex and MT Zehvor), TN:TS had several plans for a comedy of his own. *At first, Tahu was going to buy a comedy from Helryx. Many references from other comedies would be put in here. However, he decided against it, for it seemed weird. *Next, a nearly equal storyline to the current comedy was created, except for the fact that Tahu had a crush on Helryx, and other minor details. Again, it was awkward. *He finally posted the prologue of TAoT (T''he ''A''dventures ''o''f ''T''ahu), which he soon considered Chapter 1 as well. He didn't think it was very good, but he felt that he needed to introduce the story, in a good way or a bad way. Season 1: ''Transport Originally, Season 1 was planned to be 10 chapters long (the same as TvT's Season 1), but soon, it was considered the introductory season and kept at 4 chapters. Chapters: 1.P- The Wet Conversation 1.2- The Truth 1.3- Escape 1.4- Gone 1.F- A New Start Season 2: Consequence There was no prologue for this season, so Chapter 1 was just the beginning. Many characters were introduced during this season, in an attempt to introduce as much as the universe as possible. Bara Magna is the main setting of the season, and in 2027, things are slightly more peaceful until Tahu shows up. Voya Nui is also shown, and it is revealed that Turaga Jovan survived the Great Cataclsym in this comedy thanks to Axonn. The headquarters of NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD are also shown. This is where the directing and narrating of the entire comedy is done, but it isn't very peaceful up there either, as the narrator sometimes messes up and TN:TS has to redirect the actual characters. Hero Factory soon appeared in the later chapters, and the two worlds collided... The season contains the standard ten chapters, with some extras in the form of PSAs, Specials and Interviews. Chapter 1: Surprises Chapter 2: The Past Chapter 3: Betrayal Chapter 4: Transformation Chapter 5: There Will Be A Chapter 6 Chapter 6: There Might Be A Chapter 7 (if somebody posts) Chapter 7: This Comedy Depends on YOU! Chapter 8: This Comedy Will Continue On Chapter 9: Freedom Chapter 10: A New Era Season 3: Hero This season continues to follow Tahu as he tracks down Helryx, who has kidnapped Kiina and taken her to Makuhero City. This season further intertwines with the world of HERO FACTORY, but eventually focuses back on the war on the Empire as the finale nears. Eight chapters are included in this season, along with some extra chapters. Chapter 1: Aftermath Chapter 1 1/2: News Flash Chapter 2: Empire Chapter 3: Brawl Chapter 4: The GGC (NOT the GCC) Chapter 5: Xplosion Chapter 6: Retrieved Chapter 7: Returned Chapter 8: Battle Season 4: Finale TN:TS chose to separate the finale of The Adventures of Tahu from other seasons to give it the recognition and culmination it resembled. To TN:TS at the time, writing the finale of the comedy meant that the project he had worked so hard on over the past months was finally coming to an end, and he wanted to celebrate it, as well as mourn the end to his baby of a comedy. Anyway. Part 1: The Spiked Wall Part 2: The Head Part 3: A New Life Epilogue: And They All Lived... Plot: Season 1 It is 2027. While being twenty years after Mata-Nui died, the universe has not been destroyed. The previous leader of the Order of Mata-Nui, Helryx, has created a new empire in his place, and she has also sided with Makuta Teridax, Axonn, The Shadowed One (TSO), and many others, including the Toa. While they think they are in the right place, Tahu shows the MU that the Orderly Empire is bad. One day, Tahu Nuva went into Helryx's office in Daxia Fortress to ask if he could go to another world. However, unlike anything else Tahu had ever asked, Helryx suggested an alternative instead of granting Tahu permission. She knew that if he left, she would lose power and her empire would crumble. But she never expected him to go against her wishes and actually attempt to leave... With the help of Turaga Nuju and six years of work, Tahu created a transporter, the Transport, that would allow Tahu to go to any world, his choice being a hot desert planet. Nuju warned him that he had better leave quickly, however, or else Helryx would find and kill him. Sure enough, an army was being lead through Ko-Metru, and Tahu and Nuju had barely enough time to leave the lab. Thanks to the breaking of the fourth wall, Helryx, TSO, Makuta, Axonn, and in Axonn's hand, struggling to be free, Kopaka, came in. Tahu confronted the dictress, telling her of the secretly bad things she had and would do. Helryx attacked him, and a battle began. Nuju carefully locked the lab with an ice lock just as more people started to come in through where the fourth wall had been, fighting for Tahu. Tahu freed Kopaka from the cage, unintentionally melting part of the ice lock and telling him to save the Matoran. Tahu broke the fourth ceiling, causing a distraction and allowing himself to slip into the lab. However, Helryx and her groupies came in just as the chapter was supposed to end. They started to fight again, when TSO ran away due to a pizza allergy. They continued to fight. Outside, Kopaka was still fighting, but fell into Turaga Onewa's apartment below because the fourth piece of the fourth floor broke, and Kopaka was on that piece. Onewa at first told Kopaka to leave, but soon began to think about all the poor Matoran up there. Kopaka remembered his promise to Tahu, to save the Matoran, and started stuffing Matoran through the hole that he had fallen through, into Onewa's apartment. In total, he saved about three hundred Matoran. Back in the lab, Nuju attempted to help Helryx by tossing her the Mask of Immortality, but he was forced to by Makuta. Helryx, however, did not catch it; it was a horrible throw. This allowed Tahu to leave through the Transport, but just before the invention burned down (and the lab with it) Helryx sent Axonn through it as rubble fell onto her. Takanuva rushed up to Nuju's apartment, along with a few others, to see what had happened. The apartment was badly damaged, and a wall of the lab had burned down, providing complete access to it. It is revealed that TSO, Nuju, Makuta, and Helryx had survived. In order to prevent another uprising, Helryx sent Nuju falling to his death. On the desert planet, it is revealed that Tahu also survived, and he is starting to realize that he did good not only for himself, but for the entire Matoran Universe as well. Plot: Season 2 Axonn has survived the transportation, and is walking through the desert. He finds the old veteran Glatorian Ackar, who is constantly made fun of by Axonn. Ackar slices Axonn's legs in anger, before speeding off in his Thornatus. Soon, Tahu, while tring to navigate the desert, falls into liquid sand, but Berix helps him out and becomes his first friend on the desert planet. He takes him to Vulcanus, where an arena fight between Ackar and Gelu is taking place that night. In the MU, Makuta is searching the barren island of Mata Nui for Tahu, but he isn't there. Ahkmou soon tells him where Tahu is, and that he will help him find the Toa. On Daxia, Helryx is trying to find out where Tahu is, and thus questions Kopaka. Kopaka does not know where Tahu is, but does know where Gali and the Toa Mahri are imprisoned. This sparks a fight between the two. In Arena Vulcanus, Tahu meets the Glatorian Kiina for the first time and is immediately reminded of Gali, mixing the two up. The battle soon begins, but Axonn interuppts it in the middle, and decides to kill Ackar, Berix, and Kiina instead of Tahu. Before he can raise his axe, however, Tahu jumps on him and pins the warrior down. Kopaka starts speaking through Axonn's comlink, and Tahu learns that he has found the Toa Mahri and Gali. Gali wakes up, and tries to help Kopaka with the Mahri, which doesn't go too well. But on Mata Nui, Makuta prepares to leave the world for Bara Magna, destroying the transporter (Black Hole) in the process and leaving Ahkmou behing in a pool of Energized Protodermis. He rises as, to Takanuva's and TSO's horror, a 2,000,000 foot shadowy being, who instantly transports to Bara Magna himself and destroys Arena Magna. Takanuva is blasted with shadow, turning into the Toa of Twilight for the first time (2008 never happened). He ventures off to Voya Nui, where he is sure he can find a cure. What else happens? Nuhrii frees Artakha and becomes a Toa, Ahkmou is reverted back to his old self. Berix is killed by the Orderly Empire and Tahu gets mad but then Helryx escapes with Kiina into Makuhero City and they need to get her back. Meanwhile, Teridax becomes the ruler of Bara Magna and ends up controlling the Prototype Robot when he realizes Mata Nui is alive and is still coming for him. Von Nebula dies, TSO dies, eventually Teridax dies and it seems like Tahu and Helryx both die at the end, but they both miraculously survive, because if they both died, there wouldn't be a sequel, would there? Running Jokes/Devices *The fourth ______________ breaking *Axonn repeatedly calling people names *Gali-Kiina/Kiina-Gali *Kazi being interrupted *Narrator messing up *TN:TS having to redirect the characters *Stronius' speech impediment *"young Toa" *Character Colors *Nintendo Characters Anniversary Edition Season 3 was completed on October 10th, 2012. The three-part finale and the epilogue were completed on October 23rd, 2012 ending the comedy. The Fire Chronicles started a few weeks later. TFC and its sequel (in-development) were put on hold as TNTS thought back to the the random and quirky story of TAoT. Thinking that the story could use some polishing and rewriting, he started to write a remake to The Adventures of Tahu and announced it on BZP on October 1st, 2013, almost a year since the end of the original comedy. Rebranded as The Anniversary Edition of Tahu, the story featured a more understandable background (plot-wise,) better writing, and more focused humor. Unfortunately, as a new chapter loomed in the author's life, the anniversary edition did not make it past Season 1 of the original comedy, and thus died. Remake On the four-year anniversary of the end of The Adventures of Tahu, the author (now named MetaStriker) released a chapter to a comedy entitled Tahu's Transport, which, as quoted, is the "finalized prologue of my invention, The Adventures of Tahu." He confirmed that the comedy was a full-out remake of The Adventures of Tahu, in essence to, again as quoted, "give it the level of polish and love I think it deserves." The remake features a similar, yet overhauled story that is planned to rewrite the canon of the entire series, a concrete background and easy-to-follow plot, and a few new story arcs that add to the humor and lore of the comedy. Tahu's Transport, following Season 1 of the original comedy (as well as the entire plot of the anniversary edition) ran from October 23rd, 2016 to March 3rd, 2017, with a prologue, five chapters, and an epilogue. Tahu's Consequence, following Season 2 of the original comedy, has currently been running since March 6th, 2017, with a prologue, ten chapters, and an epilogue, along with a few extras. The Hero Tahu will launch in July 2017 and follow Season 3 of the original comedy with a prologue, ten chapters, an epilogue, and a few extras.Category:Comedies Category:Comedy Authors